


Là où le soleil coule dans l'océan

by Nalou



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Charles is a Sweetheart, Erik is so obtuse, Fix-It, Français | French, M/M, Poor Charles, Post X-Men: First Class, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: Erik se prépare à une nouvelle vie au départ de Cuba, avec Mystique et la Confrérie. Il ne s'attend pas à être si vivement rattrapé par son passé encore tout proche, par Charles.





	Là où le soleil coule dans l'océan

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un texte du collectif, écrit en Mai 2017 pour le thème "Soulmates"  
> Corrigé par la toujours fantastique [Flo'w](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowTralala)

La bande de coton tissé s’enroule délicatement autour de son poignet, assurant un maintien suffisant pour l’entorse qu’il s’est faite sur la plage. Erik ne se rappelle pas vraiment à quel moment ça lui est arrivé. Ses souvenirs sont flous, seuls quelques instants épars sont épargnés. Il se souvient de leur arrivée au-dessus de l’île de Cuba. Du sous-marin. De Shaw et de la pièce d’argent qui lui a traversé le crâne. Il se souvient du cri de désespoir poussé par Charles au même moment, alors qu’il maintenait encore le responsable du carnage de la vie d’Erik et de milliers d’autres encore sous son emprise. Des dernières paroles qu’ils ont échangé, Charles et lui, de la blessure que le télépathe lui a infligé avec ses mots, de l’abandon qu’il a ressenti pour la seconde fois de sa vie.

Tout le reste, Erik n’en a pas vraiment conscience. Tout le reste, il l’a effacé pour laisser libre cours à la colère froide qui lui serre les entrailles, maintenant sans cible.

Il refuse d’imaginer Charles lui souffler un “Je te l’avais dit, tuer Shaw ne t’apportera rien”.

 

Mystique se trouve dans la même pièce que lui. Il la voit tenter de s’affairer, de mettre de l’ordre dans ce local miteux qu’ils ont trouvé pour s’abriter en attendant de pouvoir repartir avec les deux anciens hommes de main de son ennemi.

Il la voit également l’observer du coin de l’œil, souvent, trop souvent. Il sent son regard plonger indubitablement vers sa main gauche - libre de ses mouvements -, vers son annulaire.

Le visage de Mystique est fermé, déterminé. Il sait qu’elle ne lui posera pas les questions qui lui brûlent les lèvres. Elle a pris la décision de laisser son frère pour un avenir incertain. Pour lui. Pour la Confrérie qu’il va mettre en place pour sauver leur peuple opprimé.

 

A son tour, il regarde sa peau, sa cicatrice.

 

La bande de tissus cicatriciel qui entoure son doigt, comme une bague le ferait, résultat de la toute première technique de torture qu’a utilisé Schmidt - Shaw - sur lui.

 

A peine l’avait-il séparé de ses parents qu’il l’avait emmené dans son bureau pour lui expliquer de sa voix posée, mielleuse, que les juifs - les sous-hommes - n’avaient pas, et n’auraient jamais, d’âme-sœur. Que des animaux comme lui ne le méritaient pas, et qu’il allait s’assurer qu’aucun de ceux qui seraient présents dans son _lieu d’hébergement_ n’en aurait l’opportunité, entre ces murs ou à l’extérieur, s’ils en sortaient un jour.

Le monstre avait alors guidé le jeune Erik, effrayé et perdu, dans la pièce attenante. Le lieu avait tout d’une histoire d’horreur, salle de chirurgie dénuée de vie dont les murs avaient emmagasiné tant de cris de douleur et de désespoir.

Impuissant contre la force des bras de son tortionnaire, Erik s’était laissé installer sur une table de métal glacé puis attacher, et il l’avait vu avec une panique grandissante s’approcher, muni d’un scalpel, de sa main gauche tremblante.

 

Tout de suite après, il avait été question de réveiller sa mutation, mais le sang et les larmes avaient coupé court à ce premier essai.

 

Si Erik avait su comment le monstre allait réussir…

 

De retour dans le présent, Erik sent son cœur s'accélérer et son estomac se nouer douloureusement, comme à chaque fois qu’un souvenir indésirable brise la carapace qui le protège de l’intérieur de son âme si noire, de lui-même.

Ses yeux s’humidifient avant qu’il ne puisse reprendre le contrôle, et il détourne le regard pour ne pas que Mystique le voie. Il se sent seul. Terriblement seul. Il se rend compte de tout ce qu’a pu lui apporter Charles durant leur courte vie partagée. Tout ce qu’il a refusé de voir et d’accepter. Une amitié sincère. La seule.

Il sait que les autres le craignent. Même Mystique. Charles, lui, n’a jamais baissé les yeux. N’a jamais abandonné avant que leurs débats ne dégénèrent. N’a jamais eu peur de l’affronter avec ses idées pacifistes et irréalistes.

Charles a toujours été présent, dès l’incident de la baie de New-York, une présence discrète, douce, une ancre à l’intérieur de son crâne, qui amarre fermement son esprit.

Le casque qu’il porte depuis sa victoire sur celui qui a fait de sa vie un enfer bloque toute tentative d’incursion d’un télépathe, que ce soit Charles, Emma, ou bien n’importe quelle personne qui souhaiterait prendre le contrôle de la Confrérie naissante, et il se sent en sécurité dans ses pensées. Même si Charles n’a montré qu’une infime partie de son pouvoir, Erik sait - devine - de quoi il pourrait être capable s’il arrêtait de vouloir être ami avec les humains de base. Erik l’admire et le craint, car son ancien ami reste le télépathe le plus puissant sur terre.

Il n’a senti aucune tentative de contact depuis Cuba, mais que ce soit le casque ou bien la volonté de Charles, il ne sait pas.

 

Alors, quand tout à coup, il sent sa présence entre les os de son crâne, Erik manque de tomber de sa chaise, faisant sursauter Mystique. Erik n’a aucun doute quant à son identité, il le reconnaîtrait parmi tous les télépathes du monde, à son empreinte unique.

Charles n’a jamais réussi à dépasser la barrière du casque lorsque Shaw le portait, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Mais Charles ne tente pas de lui parler. Erik, déconcerté, laisse sa colère prendre le dessus et crie à son ancien ami de partir, de le laisser tranquille. Ce n’est qu’après avoir repris son souffle - autant physique que mental - qu’il réalise ce que le lien lui envoie.

Pas d’image ni de paroles. Seulement des sensations. De la douleur, de la tristesse, dont il ne peut même pas déterminer la profondeur.

_“Charles ? Est-ce que ça va ? Où es-tu ? Parle-moi, Charles…”_ tente-t-il de lui envoyer.

Toute colère a disparu, laissant place à une inquiétude grandissante. Charles souffre.

Erik l’a laissé sur la plage après avoir retiré la balle de sa colonne vertébrale, mais il n’a aucun doute sur le fait qu’il a été rapidement pris en charge. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi lui, alors que Hank et les autres élèves sont restés avec lui ?

Mais ses mots restent sans réponse. Ils se transforment à nouveau en attaques, puis, sans qu’il s’en rende compte, en suppliques. Mais le télépathe, bien que présent, reste silencieux.

 

Quelques instants plus tard - secondes ? Minutes ? - Charles disparaît brutalement de son esprit. Ce sont les mains de Mystique sur ses épaules qui le maintiennent sur sa chaise et dans la réalité.

 

Erik veut vomir.

 

***

 

_Lorsqu’il avait rencontré Erik pour la toute première fois, lorsque son esprit avait effleuré les barbelés qui enserraient celui de l’allemand, Charles avait ressenti une attirance exaltante envers cette personne si déterminée à retenir un sous-marin qu’elle en était prête à se noyer. Il en avait été admiratif, même si la notion même de se laisser mourir sans s’en rendre compte lui était totalement étrangère. Lorsqu’il l’avait touché, lorsqu’il lui avait parlé, supplié de se calmer et de lâcher prise, Charles avait été ébloui par l’esprit de cet homme avant même de l’être par son visage._

_Dire qu’il avait été subjugué était peut-être un peu rapide, mais Charles avait ressenti une certitude à ce moment-là. Cette certitude ne l’avait jamais quitté, malgré le caractère difficile de ce rescapé, ses idéaux à l’opposé des siens et sa belle bouche toujours prête à contester._

_Charles n’avait pas eu besoin de fouiller dans les souvenirs d’Erik, chose qu’il ne se serait jamais permise sans son accord, pour soupçonner la cause de la présence de tout ce tissu cicatriciel à la place de sa marque. Chaque jour depuis sa rencontre, il observait la sienne, espérant voir apparaître une seconde similaire, preuve de ce qu’il était persuadé être vrai, qu’Erik était son âme-sœur, son Conjoint._

 

_Mais elle n’était jamais apparue._

 

***

 

Erik ne pensait pas remettre un jour les pieds dans les locaux de la CIA. Il s’y retrouve pourtant, à l’entrée de l’une de leurs cellules. Son casque ancré sur son crâne, il s’apprête à libérer la seule personne qui peut l’aider, à présent. Emma Frost, de tous les télépathes disponibles.

Mais il a besoin d’elle. Sans compter son pouvoir principal, sa capacité à se protéger sous forme de diamant reste un atout incontestable. Et malgré leurs rencontres houleuses dans le passé, il est prêt à faire un trait dessus, si ça lui permet d’asseoir son pouvoir sur l’humanité. Les _Basiques_.

 

Le casque ne quitte plus jamais son crâne lorsqu’il se trouve près d’elle, même s’il se doute que ce ne sont pas quelques kilomètres qui pourraient le protéger si elle le souhaitait vraiment. Elle ne semble pas en prendre outrage, pourtant.

 

Erik se demande ce que Charles penserait de ce casque sur sa tête.

 

Il n’a plus senti sa présence depuis le premier jour après Cuba. A chaque fois qu’il y pense, son cœur se serre douloureusement.

 

C’est avec le corps lourd, presque engourdi, qu’il part en mission avec Azazel et Mystique. Ils ont repéré récemment un centre de test qui leur paraît suspect. Avec les prouesses de Cuba, les humains ont découvert la présence d’une espèce évoluée, supérieure, et ont joué de leur traîtrise pour capturer certains de leurs confrères. Erik ne risque pas de laisser passer une ignominie pareille. Il sait ce que ça fait, d’être un rat de laboratoire. Plus jamais.

 

Il est déterminé à libérer les siens et à détruire jusqu’à la dernière brique du bâtiment et de réduire en miettes ses occupants. Il envisage même de recruter certains mutants, si leurs pouvoirs se montrent utiles.

 

Il ne s’attend pas, cependant, à tomber sur l’un des élèves de Charles. Le télépathe compte-il l’empêcher de réaliser son dessein ? La guerre est-elle déclarée entre la Confrérie et l'École Xavier ?

Le lanceur de plasma - Alex, lui rappelle sa mémoire  - est seul ; Emma ne sent pas d’autre mutants à l’extérieur du complexe. Et il semble décidé à s’en prendre à Erik. Le premier disque rouge a brûlé un coin de la cape violette d’Erik alors qu’il lui tournait le dos, concentré sur la tâche à venir et inconscient de sa présence.

Alors qu’Alex se rapproche de son groupe, Erik peut distinguer l’expression furieuse que porte son jeune visage encadré de mèches blondes rebelles.

Il déjoue ses attaques une à une jusqu’à ce qu’ils se retrouvent à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, le gamin levant fièrement la tête pour compenser son manque de hauteur, et leurs regards durs ne se lâchent pas alors qu’Azazel et Janos les encerclent avec méfiance.

 

Mystique se matérialise à ses côtés au moment où Alex lance son poing et le stoppe de sa main avant qu’il n’atteigne la joue d’Erik. Il n’a pas bougé, pas cillé. Il ne montrera rien au sbire de son nouvel ennemi.

Alex écarte rageusement le bras, libérant son poing, et semble hésiter à réitérer son geste avant de le laisser retomber contre son flanc.

 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fous là, Alex ?” Crache la femme bleue à ses côtés.

“Je vous retourne à tous la question ! Comment osez-vous apparaître, comment oses-tu, _Erik_ , te montrer en plein jour après ce que tu as fait !” La voix d’Alex est chargée de haine, son visage rougi.

“Ce que j’ai fait ? Ils étaient prêts à tous nous tuer, bon dieu ! Tu aurais préféré que je laisse les missiles nous réduire en cendres ?” Erik n’élève pas la voix. Il sait qu’il est bien plus impressionnant lorsqu’il maintient une façade calme. Il voit le gamin se ratatiner légèrement, et laisse ses lèvres s’étirer en un sourire narquois.

“Je parlais pas de ça, enfoiré !” réplique Alex, maintenant écarlate et hors d’haleine tant sa colère puise jusqu’au plus profond de son corps. Il fait un pas en arrière, comme pour se retenir de se jeter sur l’homme qu’il hait visiblement plus que tout. “Je parlais de ce que tu as fait à _Charles_ !”

Erik le voit trembler de tout son corps. Le gamin devrait réellement apprendre à maîtriser ses émotions, surtout pour si peu.

“Charles est un adulte. Il sait se débrouiller seul. Je ne saurais en dire autant de toi.”

Alex semble sur le point d’exploser de rage, sur le point de se jeter à nouveau sur lui pour le rouer de coups. Erik lève une main, les doigts légèrement écartés, en regardant Azazel.

“C’est de ta faute s’il est…!”

Avant qu’il ne termine sa phrase, le téléporteur de la Confrérie l’emporte dans un nuage de fumée à l’odeur de soufre.

“Bien. Nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses, maintenant.” Lâche Emma Frost avant de se tourner vers la porte de leur cible.

 

***

 

_Enfants. Adolescents. Mutants._

_Ils avaient besoin d’être rassurés, guidés._

_Malgré une carrière naissante qui aurait pu l’emmener dans les très hautes sphères, il n'avait pas émis un seul doute lorsque le choix avait été nécessaire._

_Il deviendrait leur référence, leur aide, leur professeur. Il les aiderait à comprendre et contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Il les emmènerait vers la compassion et la paix avec ceux qui les craignaient tant. Il les protégerait de ceux qui les haïssent, et leur apprendrait le pardon._

 

_Il avait toujours craint la réaction des gens s’ils voyaient la forme naturelle de Raven._

_Malgré sa demande de ne pas lire ses pensées, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’entendre celles qui tourbillonnaient à la surface, celles qui l’accusaient d’avoir peur et de vouloir se conformer à ce qui était considéré comme normal. Facile pour lui, Raven pensait lorsqu’elle était en colère, puisque sa mutation était invisible._

_Facile pour lui, avait pensé Hank alors qu’il était incapable d’accepter la part animale de son corps._

_Facile pour lui, avait pensé Erik, une fois, jugeant qu’il avait eu une vie trop aisée et dorlotée._

 

_Difficile pour Charles, en réalité, de ne pas être blessé par le jugement des autres. Il savait qu’il était le plus faible de tous, mais l’entendre dans la tête des gens qu’il aimait plus que tout lui faisait mal à chaque fois._

_Malgré tout, il continuait à leur cacher ce qu’avait vraiment été sa vie avant eux. Toute la souffrance, la trahison, les coups qui avaient failli lui coûter la vie._

 

_Tout ce qu’il souhaitait, c’était qu’aucun des jeunes à sa charge ne vive une situation similaire. Alors si la solution était de se faire passer pour ce qu’il n’était pas, ainsi soit-il._

 

_Il allait leur offrir une vie digne d’être vécue._

 

_Parfois, il se prenait à les observer s’amuser ensemble, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, alors qu’ils comparaient leur Alliance, cette marque qui leur permettraient, à tous, de rencontrer un jour leur âme-sœur. Raven, sa chère Raven, s’amusait à la métamorphoser en même temps que son corps pour perturber ses amis._

_Charles, lui, était convaincu de savoir qui était son Conjoint, mais l’Acceptation des deux Partenaires était nécessaire à la mise en place du Lien._

_Son âme-sœur n’était pas prête, et quand il la croisait dans les couloirs du manoir, son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Dans ces temps de plus en plus sombres, il avait encore cet espoir auquel s’accrocher de toutes ses maigres forces. Le contrecoup de la Non Acceptation le faisait souffrir, rendant ses jambes tremblantes et sa cage thoracique bien trop petite pour qu’il puisse respirer correctement en sa présence, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à aborder le sujet maintenant. Il serait rejeté, quoi qu'il dise. Il devait attendre encore un peu._

_Il devait attendre…_

 

_***_

 

Erik ne doit son bon état physique à la suite de leur attaque contre l’antenne gouvernementale au Paraguay qu’à la tornade de Janos qui a empêché un bloc de béton de plusieurs tonnes de s’abattre sur lui.

Dès le début, Mystique et Frost lui ont demandé de leur laisser le commandement de la mission, mais il a refusé. Elles ont prétexté qu’il n’était pas concentré, qu’il allait commettre des erreurs qui pourraient tous les mettre en danger. Il n’a pas voulu écouter et a pris la tête de leur groupe.

Même maintenant, il refuse de leur donner raison.

 

Sa volonté, son objectif n’ont pas réduit d’un seul millimètre. Il est chaque jour plus convaincu qu’il fait ce qu’il faut pour assurer à son peuple opprimé un futur accueillant. Mais chaque jour apporte également plus de poids sur ses épaules.

Pour la gestion de la Confrérie, l’accueil des réfugiés et la préparation des missions, la formation et l'entraînement de leurs nouvelles recrues, Erik s’appuie de plus en plus sur Mystique, devenue naturellement son bras droit. A la fin de ses journées éreintantes, il se surprend à trembler, les muscles crispés, presque tétanisés, la tête enserrée dans un étau impitoyable, et dormir ne soulage en rien ces douleurs constantes. Le port du casque est à peine supportable, mais il refuse de céder à la tentation et d’être vulnérable. Il refuse également de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse, et il a suffisamment menacé les deux femmes pour leur faire comprendre qu’elles n’ont pas intérêt à le mentionner à quiconque. Il doit assurer son rôle jusqu’au bout.

 

Il continue alors les missions, une à une.

 

Un éclat de verre lui entaille l’épaule, coupant à travers le tissu épais de sa cape et de son haut. Une autre fois, il ne réagit pas assez rapidement et manque de se faire battre à mort par un garde, sauvé in extremis par de l’un de ses disciples dont la force décuplée lui permet de réduire la tête de l’humain en bouillie malgré les protections qu’il porte. Il passe encore une fois à deux doigts de se faire assommer par des gravats alors qu’il arrache les poutres métalliques de leur prison de béton après avoir vidé les lieux de toute présence mutante.

 

Chaque jour, il se réveille avec de nouvelles contusions, comme s’il n’avait plus le total contrôle de son corps et de ses mouvements. Chaque jour, sa peau noircie de bleus le nargue à la sortie de sa douche, qui se fait de plus en plus longue, de moins en moins efficace.

Peut-être est-il moins vigilant. Peut-être est-ce parce que l'entraînement au Manoir Xavier avait été trop peu efficace et ne les avait pas préparés à la réalité. Ça ne l’étonnerait pas vraiment, connaissant Charles.

 

Charles.

 

Il n’a eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis le soir de Cuba, quand Charles était apparu dans sa tête malgré le casque censé l’en empêcher. Mais après son départ abrupt, il ne l’avait plus jamais senti.

Reste ce qu’avait dit le gamin lors de leur altercation, quelques jours plus tôt.

 

Charles était-il…?

 

Non. Erik refuse ne serait-ce que d’y penser.

 

Sa cicatrice le brûle.

 

***

 

_Charles ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrive. Il sait qu’il est allongé. Il sait qu’il n’est que rarement conscient. Il sait qu’il n’entend pas ni n’arrive à communiquer avec l’extérieur. Il sait qu’il est enfermé dans sa tête._

_Il pleure. Il ne sait pas si les larmes coulent sur ses joues, mais il pleure. Il a été abandonné par Erik et il sent un tube dans sa gorge qui lui donne la sensation de l’étrangler de l’intérieur, de l’étouffer. Il n’a aucune nouvelle de Raven, partie avec son nouveau mentor, ni des autres élèves, des autres enfants sous sa responsabilité._

_Mais que fait-il ? Que lui arrive-t-il ?_

_Il ne voit rien, ne sent rien. Il ressent à peine le tissu sous son corps, ni celui qui le recouvre._

_Charles est perdu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il est totalement seul, sans aucune voix étrangère dans sa tête. Il voudrait ouvrir les yeux, crier, courir… n’importe quoi pour entendre à nouveau quelqu’un d’autre._

_Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe. Son cœur s’agite, augmente le débit sanguin dans son cerveau. Où sont les autres ? Alex, Hank, Sean, Moira ? Raven ? Pourquoi Raven n’est-elle pas près de lui ?_

_Le rythme des battements s’affole, mais sa respiration reste la même, comme s’il ne la contrôlait pas non plus. Il sent la crise de panique l’étreindre, bloquer son diaphragme, lutter contre ce qui le fait respirer._

 

_Pourquoi Erik n’est-il pas là ?_

 

_Pourquoi l’a-t-il abandonné aussi lâchement ?_

_Pourquoi n’a-t-il pas compris ? Compris ce que Charles a essayé de lui montrer, de lui dire, par tous ses gestes et toutes ses attentions, qu’il l’aime, putain, plus que tout, qu’il sait qu’ils sont âmes-sœurs même si Erik n’a plus d’Anneau à cause de l’homme qui a ruiné sa vie…_

_Pourquoi n’est-il pas près de lui ?_

 

_Charles le sent, depuis qu’Erik est parti. L’abandon, le vide qui a pris sa place, dans son cœur, dans son âme, dans sa tête._

 

_Penser à lui le ronge, serrant son cœur et sa gorge, laissant monter une nouvelle vague de chagrin bloquée aux portes de ses yeux fermés._

 

_Sa tête s’enflamme, fait apparaître des flashs lumineux derrière ses paupières closes, et il sent le bas de sa colonne vertébrale se perforer, entaillant un à un les nerfs qui entourent les os, perçant les tissus, et il revit une nouvelle fois Cuba._

 

_Charles tombe une nouvelle fois dans l’abîme._

 

***

 

Erik se redresse en sursaut, ses bras tremblants le maintenant assis sur son lit. Son tee-shirt de coton est trempé de sueur, les draps qu’il a repoussés dans la nuit emmêlés autour de ses chevilles.

Sa respiration est erratique, affolée, son cœur bat si violemment contre sa cage thoracique qu’il la voit se soulever à chaque pulsation incontrôlée.

 

Il a partagé sa nuit entre éveil et état second, déjouant tant bien que mal crises de larmes et de panique sans en connaître la source. Il a senti ses cordes vocales vibrer à plusieurs reprises et se demande si d’autres membres de la Confrérie l’ont entendu crier. Il n’a pas vraiment la force de s’en préoccuper réellement. Il demandera à Frost de se charger de ça, si besoin.

 

Il a subi de nombreuses insomnies dans sa vie. De nombreux cauchemars relatant son passé, ses parents, Auschwitz.

Mais un rêve ne lui a jamais fait aussi mal physiquement. Ne lui a jamais donné envie de se griffer la peau du torse jusqu’à ce qu’elle crève et que son cœur soit libéré de sa prison de chair et d’os. Jusqu’à ce qu’il soit lui-même libéré de ce calvaire.

 

Erik a si mal. Il a l'impression de s’étouffer contre sa propre gorge totalement serrée. La panique n'a toujours pas relâché son emprise sur son corps tremblant ni sur son âme fissurée.

 

Il n'a pas la force de se lever et de se rendre dans la salle de briefing. La sueur en train de sécher le couvre de chair de poule, alors il envoie un rapide message à Mystique avant d'aller s’effondrer, la tête entre ses genoux repliés, sous le jet brûlant de sa douche.

 

Lorsque Mystique revient de mission, il l'attend en faisant les cents pas devant son bureau. Un rapide compte-rendu lui apprend qu’il n'y a pas eu de blessés, mais que le déplacement était inutile ; le bâtiment visé était déjà vide lorsqu’ils sont arrivés sur place.

Elle lui apprend également la présence de Hank, le jeune scientifique à la fourrure bleue, sur place. Il l’a attendue. Encore une fois, les X-men ont su à l'avance là où la Confrérie frapperait.

Mais plus dérangeantes que ça ont été les paroles qu'il a échangées avec son bras droit.

Moins agressif que l'a été Alex, il a pourtant insisté jusqu'à ce que Mystique lui promette qu’Erik et elle se rendraient en ville le lendemain, sans arme humaine, sans personne d'autre avec eux ou en embuscade. La simple mention de son frère Charles a fini par la convaincre de faire ce qu'il lui a demandé.

 

“Tu te rends compte que c'est un piège ?” Crache Erik, furieux de cette mission inutile et de la faiblesse de sa subalterne.

“Erik, arrête !” Réplique Mystique. “D’une part, Hank ne me mentirait jamais. Incroyable à croire mais certaines personnes restent fidèles à leur parole, et il reste mon ami malgré la séparation de nos idéaux. D'autre part, tu penses vraiment que Charles s’abaisserait à un tel subterfuge pour nous faire revenir ? Ne crois-tu pas que si Alex et Hank se permettent de venir à notre rencontre, c’est qu’il y a un problème ? J’ai interdit il y a bien longtemps à Charles d’entrer dans ma tête, et je le regrette parfois malgré tout, mais toi, as-tu eu de ses nouvelles depuis notre retour de Cuba ? Ne t’inquiètes-tu pas ? Ce qu’Alex et Hank ont dit… ça me fait peur. Ça me terrorise de penser qu’il ait pu arriver quelque chose à mon frère après notre départ. Alors oui, j’irai voir ce qu’il se passe. Que tu sois là ou non, Erik, parce que je l’aime trop et que de ne pas savoir me ronge.”

Erik prend quelques secondes pour digérer la tirade que lui a servie Mystique avec véhémence. Il baisse les yeux sur les boules de métal qu’il fait tourner entre ses doigts par habitude, les observe intensément. Sa colère est presque totalement submergée par la crainte, l’appréhension. Il n’a effectivement plus entendu Charles depuis son apparition lorsqu’il bandait sa main. Depuis, il s’est refusé d’envisager le moindre scénario concernant son ami - s’il l’est toujours, il n’en est pas si sûr - qui risquerait de le détourner de ses objectifs.

Face à son silence, Mystique reprend, la voix beaucoup plus douce.

“Erik, je n’ai pas besoin d’être télépathe pour voir que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu es pâle, tu ne dors visiblement plus, et j’ai compté beaucoup plus de bleus et de blessures sur ton corps en quelques jours que ce que j’ai pu voir de toute ma vie, malgré la maison dans laquelle j’ai grandi, ce qui n’est pas peu dire. Tu vas mal, et ça t’empêche d’être concentré sur ce que tu fais. Je ne dis pas que d’aller le voir résoudrait tout ça, mais je suis sûre que ça nous remettra tous les deux sur les rails. Nous n’aurons plus la tête bouffée par l’inquiétude. Il est cher à ton cœur, ne le nie pas, et tant que nous ne le verrons pas en bonne santé de nos propres yeux, je pense qu’on ne s’en sortira pas.”

 

***

 

_Il est bien incapable de juger le temps qui s’est écoulé depuis qu’il a été abandonné sur le sable rapidement rougissant de la plage alors qu’il se gorgeait de son sang chaud et humide. Il ne sait pas combien de fois le soleil s’est levé, combien de fois les oiseaux ont chanté à leur réveil, ni combien de fois il a tenté de sortir de sa coquille sur laquelle il s’acharne avec de plus en plus de désespoir._

_Il a l’impression de se battre contre son propre corps, dans lequel son âme est scellée sans aucune échappatoire, et de perdre, doucement, à une vitesse désespérément lente, contre cette force qui le plonge toujours plus profondément dans la noirceur de l’abîme. Dans sa tête, alors que son esprit le représente entier, ses poings sont ensanglantés à force de frapper aveuglément contre les murs incassables, son cerveau tape douloureusement contre les parois de son crâne, et il a l’impression d’avoir été passé à tabac par un boxeur professionnel, ou de s’être fait rouler dessus par un rouleau-compresseur. Il est à genoux et peine à respirer, ses poumons contusionnés refusant de se développer entièrement. De lourdes larmes sillonnent ses joues crayeuses et creusées de tant d’épuisement._

_Il a lutté tant de fois pour finir irrémédiablement écrasé par la force qui le retient prisonnier, qu’il ne sait plus rien faire d’autre que baisser les bras._

_Il n’a plus envie de se battre._

_Il n’a plus envie de vivre._

 

***

 

Erik a un goût amer dans la bouche lorsqu’il voit que Mystique et lui sont encerclés par les X-Men. Automatiquement, d’un réflexe aiguisé par le temps, Erik mesure la quantité de métal autour d’eux, sur eux.

Par chance, ils n’ont pas pensé qu’en plein centre-ville, il serait bien plus à son aise. Visiblement, les gamins sont encore bien trop verts, l’expérience manquante bloquant une réflexion plus poussée sur leur environnement. Il enroule des filaments de son pouvoir autour de l’acier qui compose les éclairages, contre le cuivre des câbles électriques, l’argent et l’or des bijoux des passants, prêt à agir au moindre geste menaçant. Les élèves qu’il a connus - Hank, Alex, Sean - n’en portent pas, mais il ressent celui des quelques nouveaux. Seulement des traces - un piercing caché, une braguette, les agrafes d’un soutien-gorge qui résonnent à ses oreilles comme un autre moyen de les contrôler si le besoin s’en fait sentir. Ils ont visiblement été prévenus, mais n’ont pas pensé au moindre détail. Pas si verts que ça, donc. Peut-être que Charles a modifié sa façon de les entraîner, finalement.

 

Erik tourne sur lui-même, les observe un à un. Les visages sont graves, fermés.

Aucun d’eux ne le regarde dans les yeux, même s’il sent leur colère palpable rayonner dans sa direction.

 

Il attend. Une attaque, un discours senti sur le bien-fondé de la compassion, l’apparition de Charles.

 

Non, il n’attend que Charles.

 

Hank fait un signe de tête à Mystique avant de se mettre en marche. Les autres combinaisons jaunes et noires le suivent, certains passant beaucoup trop près du renommé Magneto à son propre goût. Après un temps de latence, Mystique et lui les suivent, méfiants. Les cheveux sur la nuque d’Erik se dressent dans l’appréhension, mais dix minutes passent avant que la bête bleue s’arrête à nouveau.

Il se tourne vers lui, le jaugeant de son regard perçant, avant de lui faire signe de s’approcher.

En deux longues enjambées, Erik se retrouve près de lui, et il attend, impatient, que celui-ci lui fournisse la raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvent ainsi arrêtés au milieu de la rue, deux groupes que tout oppose, à la lumière du jour et à la merci des regards externes.

 

“Charles se trouve au troisième étage, mais personne ne peut l’approcher.” Commence Hank, la mine solennelle. “Depuis… Depuis qu’il a failli mourir sur la plage, il…”

Mais Erik l'interrompt aussi sec.

“Failli mourir ? Pardon ?”

Les traits de son visage se tendent immédiatement, il est prêt à arracher la tête du premier qui l’approche, tant sa colère et sa surprise le consument.

Hank le regarde à nouveau, visiblement désabusé.

“Oui, Erik, il a failli _mourir_ , et devine à qui la faute ? La tienne. Etonnant, n’est-ce pas ? Tu ne t’y attendais pas ? Ah oui, j’oubliais, tu n’as même pas tenté de prendre de ses nouvelles, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être surpris ?” Hank n’a pas élevé la voix, mais la rage qui l’enserre se ressent jusqu’au cœur des cellules qui composent le corps d’Erik. Il a l’impression d’avoir pris une douche glacée, et son esprit a du mal à repartir et à analyser la situation. Hank attend, les bras croisés contre son torse poilu, qu’Erik se reconcentre sur lui.

“Nous avons attendu les secours pendant des heures après votre départ. Charles saignait abondamment, et la balle que tu avais retirée de son dos ne bloquait plus l’afflux sanguin. On a bien cru qu’on allait le perdre. Au moment où Sean est revenu suivi d’un hélicoptère, il a perdu connaissance. On a pourtant senti son pouvoir pendant quelques instants avant qu’il ne disparaisse complètement. On a eu l’impression qu’il cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu’un, car il nous a sondé un à un. Peut-être l’as-tu ressenti également ? Son état s’est dégradé pendant le voyage et il a dû être intubé. Il a été admis de toute urgence à l’hôpital. Nous n’avons pas pu le revoir avant que ça arrive.”

“Ça ?” Se sent-il obligé d’ajouter lorsque Hank fait une pause, afin de le relancer sur ce récit qui l’effraie de plus en plus.

“Personne n’est capable de l’approcher. Un champ de force que j’ai été incapable d’analyser l’entoure, et ni les médecins, ni les infirmières, ni même aucun mutant n’a réussi à l’approcher. Il n’a pas reçu de soins depuis son transfert. On ne sait même pas quel est son état actuel. On a bien tenté de te contacter, mais tu as été plutôt récalcitrant.”

“Pardon ?! Tu crois que ton chien de garde m’a expliqué tout ça avant de me viser ? Et vous me dites ça maintenant ? Et Mystique ? Je croyais que tu lui disais encore tout ?”

“Raven.”

“Qu’importe, tu ne crois pas qu’en étant sa sœur, elle devrait être informée en premier lieu ? Qu’avez-vous foutu pendant tout ce temps ?”

“Erik, écoute. On fait ce qu’on peut, d’accord ? Et la priorité, là, c’est Charles, pas nos querelles interminables ! Alors, s’il te plait, va le voir.”

“Pourquoi penses-tu que ce serait différent avec moi ? Que je pourrais l’approcher ?”

Hank le fixe à nouveau, incrédule.

“Tu ne t’en doutes toujours pas ?”

 

Erik ne dit plus rien lorsqu’il se fait guider jusqu’à l’endroit où Charles est supposément retenu, la tête baissée et le regard songeur. Les mots du scientifique l’ont secoué bien plus que ce à quoi il aurait pu s’attendre.

Les dernières paroles qu’il a partagées avec le Professeur, la voix brisée et tremblante alors que celui-ci se tordait de douleur, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, la tête posée sur les cuisses d’Erik, lui reviennent en tête, accablants. _Je te veux à mes côtés_. Il réalise maintenant à quel point c’était vrai. A quel point il a _besoin_ de Charles près de lui, avec lui. A quel point il l’ _aime_.

Il a été aveugle si longtemps, refusant de voir et d’accepter les signes, pourtant omniprésents, dès l’instant où le télépathe l’a sauvé d’une noyade assurée. Charles l’avait compris, et n’a jamais rien dit, probablement parce qu’Erik l’aurait alors rejeté de toutes ses forces. C’est maintenant qu’il réalise à quel point il a eu tort, tort de croire ce qu’a pu lui raconter son tortionnaire pendant si longtemps, tort de porter sa haine des autres bien au-delà de l’amour qu’il aurait pu ressentir. Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, Erik approche la main gauche de son visage, et observe cette cicatrice qu’il hait tant, qui l’a empêché de se rendre compte que son Conjoint était déjà présent à ses côtés, qui lui a fait perdre tellement de temps, et surtout, qui a failli lui faire perdre la chose la plus importante de son monde : Charles.

Alors seulement voit-il apparaître une fine ligne d’un bleu pur, du bleu des yeux de Charles, juste au-dessus de la cicatrice, les arabesques la composant suivant délicatement les bords du tissu cicatriciel qui ne s’est jamais vraiment résorbé depuis son enfance. Erik pleure en silence.

 

Une aura noire balaie les portes à double-battant qui bloquent l’accès au service neurologique situé au troisième étage de l’aile ouest de l’hôpital. Sa texture irisée brille par moment lorsque le soleil la touche de la pointe de ses rayons couchants, et elle semble se mouvoir, languide, comme la vague d’une mer sombre et oubliée heurtant sa plage.

Les patients les plus graves qui se trouvaient là ont pu être déplacés dans d’autres services. Certains, malheureusement, attendent encore leur tour dans les couloirs.

Un groupe est amassé à l’entrée, principalement composé de Basiques, trop subjugué par ce phénomène paranormal pour saisir la profondeur de la terreur qui devrait les guider. Le corps médical a depuis longtemps abandonné l’idée de passer à travers la barrière et est allé vaquer à ses occupations ailleurs, laissant leur patient seul. Il reste malgré tout, près de l’entrée, un chariot portant un plateau repas abandonné le matin même.

Mystique se rapproche d’Erik et lui saisit le poignet. Elle ne dit rien mais il sent par ce contact qu’elle tremble légèrement. La nouvelle l’a secouée et il l’a vue essuyer discrètement ses larmes. Lui-même lutte, l’estomac contracté et la gorge nouée.

_Charles…_

Alex s’avance et pose une main sur la porte. Ou du moins, s’approche, mais les turbulences de l’aura s’agitent et attaquent, quittant leur surface plane pour se lancer en direction de la menace. Alex recule rapidement.

“Toujours pareil.”

“Je veux essayer”, intervient Raven. “Je suis sa sœur. Je l’aime et je veux essayer.”

Erik voit Hank échanger un coup d’œil incertain avec Alex, avant qu’ils ne reculent chacun d’un pas, signifiant tacitement leur accord. Même s’ils semblent convaincus qu’Erik sera celui qui traversera le champ de force sans qu’il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, ils ont également demandé la présence de Mystique, réalise Erik, et il suppose que l’amour fraternel pourrait être la solution.

Mais la porte réagit de la même façon qu’avec Alex, et Raven n’a pas le réflexe de reculer assez vite. Elle se fait électriser, et pousse un cri de surprise et d’indignation.

Tous les regards se tournent vers lui, et le cœur battant la chamade, Erik tend le bras. Sa vision se resserre sur la porte et uniquement la porte, son esprit galopant au-delà, en direction de Charles. Il avance, un pas, un autre, se rapproche inéluctablement de cette maudite barrière qui enferme Charles, qui le retient depuis trop longtemps, qui empêche Erik de le trouver depuis son appel de détresse. Parce que c’était ça, il le réalise seulement maintenant, c’était de la détresse, et il n’y avait pas prêté suffisamment d’attention lorsque Charles a disparu. Erik se sent stupide, Erik se hait. Il admet maintenant qu’il s’est trompé sur un certain nombre de choses - et en premier lieu sur Charles. Charles, qui a été présent pour lui à chaque instant à partir du moment où il l’a trouvé, qui l’a guidé, qui lui a montré que la colère seule ne suffisait pas, qu’il existait encore en lui des souvenirs heureux.

Charles, qui l’avait accueilli à bras ouverts, qui l’avait serré dans une embrassade mentale à chaque fois qu’il avait senti Erik sur le point de craquer, à défaut de pouvoir le serrer dans ses propres bras. Charles, qui faisait cogner son cœur bien plus fort que toute la haine qu’il a pu accumuler depuis tant d’années.

Sa main entre en contact avec le plastique de la porte. Ses yeux s’emplissent de larmes contenues lorsqu’il voit l’aura doucement se dissiper, prendre la forme de son corps, et lui autoriser le passage.

Il se permet un regard en arrière, observe tous ces adolescents - c’est vraiment ce qu’ils sont encore, même Mystique - qui attendent tellement de lui, le solitaire, celui qui les a tous laissé tomber lorsque l’occasion s’est présentée, lorsqu’il n’avait plus besoin d’eux. A cet instant, Erik n’est pas sûr d’être meilleur que Shaw.

Il s’avance alors lentement dans le couloir, guidé par des filaments argentés qui flottent en direction d’une chambre au bout du couloir principal.

A chaque pas, la douleur dans son crâne s’allège, la pression sur ses articulations diminue, et il se sent progressivement redevenir un peu lui-même. A chaque pas, son cœur s’affole un peu plus, hâtif, désespéré de retrouver celui pour qui il bat depuis si longtemps.

C’est presque en courant qu’il atteint la porte, et il la pousse si fort qu’elle vient heurter le mur avec fracas avant d’être retenue par la fixation aimantée.

Erik s’arrête, essoufflé, sous le linteau. Charles est là, allongé sur son lit d’hôpital, éclairé par les rayons de soleil couchant qui filtrent à travers les lames du rideau, immobile, si beau.

Charles est là, et Erik voit, des quelques mètres qui le séparent encore de l’amour de sa vie, ses paupières papillonner légèrement. Il se précipite alors à ses côtés, saisit sa main gauche dans les siennes, note avec une joie immense, qu’il n’avait jusque-là jamais ressentie, les deux bandes symétriques qui ornent l’annulaire de Charles.

Il autorise alors les larmes à rouler une seconde fois sur ses joues taillées à la serpe, et lorsque enfin, Charles reprend doucement conscience, le sourire qui étire les lèvres d’Erik lui fait mal, mal de tant de bonheur, et il rit, incapable de se retenir, lorsque Charles le reconnait enfin, ses sublimes yeux bleus pétillants de surprise et de bonheur, Erik embrasse le dos de sa main, les marques sur son annulaire, son front.

***

_Il avait été incapable de baisser les bras, de laisser sa prison charnelle mourir autour de lui, l’espoir qui le caractérise l’empêchant de fuir une nouvelle fois._

_Il a fui, trop fui, toute sa vie. Il est temps que cela cesse._

_Alors Charles se débat une dernière fois, de toutes ses forces, et il voit les murs sombres doucement se fissurer, lentement laisser entrer la lumière à la force de ses coups de poing, et Erik… Erik est proche, Erik est là, tout près de lui, et il_ sent _sa propre main entre les siennes, plus sèches, calleuses, chaudes, et si ses yeux ne le voient pas encore, son corps reconnait son Conjoint, répond à son appel._

 

_Erik est là, tout va bien._

 

***

 

Il tient le visage de Charles entre ses mains, leurs fronts connectés et les yeux fermés, lorsque les autres arrivent. Les médecins le bousculent sans ménagement et entourent ce qui est à leurs yeux un miracle, procèdent à diverses vérifications avant de décider enfin d’extuber leur patient, et ne pensent pas un seul instant à demander à leur public de sortir. Rapidement, Charles est assis, toussant la gêne subie par le tube de plastique, et l’un des hommes lui tend un verre d’eau qu’il boit goulûment.

Erik ne sait pas comment il reste immobile pendant tout le processus, mais il se pourrait que ce soit par la poigne de fer que Mystique applique sur son poignet pendant qu’elle sèche ses joues de son autre main.

Charles, épuisé, des cernes violacées lui mangeant les joues pâles d’un corps qui n’a pas vu le soleil depuis trop longtemps, affiche pourtant un sourire absolument ravageur qui étire ses lèvres et dévoile ses dents. Il a immédiatement repris sa place à l’intérieur de la tête d’Erik, qui a retrouvé ce léger poids si rassurant, si naturel, à sa place. Erik en a été malade lorsqu’il a disparu, coupé complètement.

Charles et lui ne se quittent plus du regard, à peine à deux mètres de distance, pendant que les médecins l’assoient et contrôlent ses poumons, sa blessure à la colonne - presque totalement disparue mis à part une cicatrice qui en restera l’éternel souvenir - et Erik sent son estomac bondir d’impatience, ses muscles trembler, prêts à se jeter en avant au premier signe de relâchement de Mystique.

La perfusion est retirée, la poche vide depuis déjà si longtemps, et il suffit que Charles lève les bras dans sa direction pour qu’Erik se jette dans l’étreinte offerte, les sanglots combattant son rire pour la priorité, et enfin, enfin leurs lèvres se touchent, se caressent, se dévorent, et rien ne les sépare, pas même leurs souffles erratiques, pas même les bruits gênés derrière lui.


End file.
